


Each Morning I Get up and Die a Little (Can Barely Stand on My Feet)

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe getting the man of his dreams wasn't as easy as Prince Joonmyun thought it was, so, he resorts to making a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Morning I Get up and Die a Little (Can Barely Stand on My Feet)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the prompter, because this fic has made me bring out the fun side in characters that I would normally like to do (I'm sorry if Jongdae didn't turn out how you imagined) and thank the mods for giving me this opportunity! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Prompt #28)
> 
> written by [onemoredae](http://onemoredae.livejournal.com/)

‘Young Prince!’ the angelic voice of his guard filters through the wooden door of his bedroom. Joonmyun groans as he rolls over on his Griffin feathered stuffed mattress. The hinges on the door creak open and footsteps move about the room. Joonmyun’s face is assaulted by sunlight as curtains are thrown back and boots make their way to the side of the youngest princes’ bed. ‘Young Prince.’ The voice says again. Joonmyun sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes, moving the skinned bear fur down to his feet.

‘Whatizzit?’ he slurs.

‘Your mother has asked me to wake you. Normally you know she would do it herself but she is busying herself this morning with preparation for your elder brother’s wedding.’

Oh. Right. ‘Tell Mother I’ll be where she needs me to be in ten minutes, Jongdae.’

‘Good. She said to meet her in the castle gardens, Your Highness.’ Joonmyun looks to his right and he wish he hadn’t. Jongdae stands next to him, his build maybe more muscular than Joonmyun’s, but their height is the same. Joonmyun would know. Jongdae has his hair pushed to the side, mocha eyes staring cooly at the prince. Joonmyun gets shivers. There is no way that Joonmyun can take this Jongdae has been his guard for three years. For three years Joonmyun has been trying to get to know his personal guard and he can’t seem to tear down Jongdae’s walls. The invisible barrier has been there since Jongdae has step foot into and out of the Acadamy, and it’s driving the faerie prince nuts.

Joonmyun waves Jongdae off, scratching at his shoulder after. He’s formulating a plan in his brain. A plan to break down these walls that Jongdae has had for so long.

The door closes and Joonmyun jumps out of bed, scrambling to find his journal that has been left somewhere around the room. Throwing clothes and sheets everywhere, he finds it-finally-wedged between his mattress and bed frame. After tripping over several articles of clothing Joonmyun slams his journal down on his desk, sun light is brightest on this side of the room, which also faces the castle gardens. Joonmyun sees his brother Jongin, dressed up in white and dark blue lace. He’s beautiful, Joonmyun thinks. The white against dark skin is prominent, which makes his pigment look darker. Joonmyun remembers when he and Jongin were little. Jongin was the one who always wanted to go out, play, and get dirty. His proclivity for horse riding and knowledge of battle strategies has caught his parents’ attention since then. Joonmyun was the one who always studied the cultures of different creatures. Ever since he could pick up a book and read. His father was proud of him, for remembering how to calm the Orcs and gained their trust when The Great War broke out.

Joonmyun shakes his thoughts out of his head. There will be more time for nostalgia later. Right now he needs the Master Plan to get his guard to fall for him. He challenges himself he will have Jongdae’s heart by the time Jongin’s wedding. One month exactly.

Flipping to a blank page in his journal, Joonmyun pulls a quill from his ink jar. At the top of the page he titles it; How to Seduce My Guard in One Month.

This plan will be flawless and perfect.

 

Stumbling out into the gardens, focused and attempting to finish tying his shoe which can’t seem to work with him, Joonmyun almost collides with a second body who is standing beside his mother.

‘Joonmyun watch where you’re going! You nearly ran over Jongdae.’

Joonmyun’s face heats up at the mere fact that he tripped himself into Jongdae. He wills his face to go pale again, but the mere thought of touching Jongdae in the simplest of ways, whether it be a fleeting touch of the arm or a handshake has Joonmyun burning up. Even though Joonmyun is desperate for other things to be touched-

‘My apologies mother,’ Joonmyun bows in his mother’s direction. ‘Apologies Jongdae.’ He does the same to Jongdae. Jongin walks by him, giving a knowing smirk, patting him on the shoulder and walking past the trio to browse the altars that they have set up for Jongin and Sehun. Jongin’s bride-to-be has his nose in multiple silk fabrics, placing them up against the altar of his choice, his skin, and the mock up robes that they have for him. Once Jongin joins Sehun, Sehun is placing the silver silk fabric he has against Jongin’s skin, making sure that the silver matches the dark purple scrollwork on his body. He turns to pick up another bolt of the same color, a darker shade and holds it up again.

See, faeries have what look almost like tattoos on their bodies from the neck down. They shimmer when their personality shines brightest, and these are their wings, actually. If a faerie is not using their wings they will succeed into their skin, an un painful process, but nonetheless effective. Joonmyun has always been envious of Jongin’s markings, they’re beautiful. A perfect match to his personality.

Joonmyun’s mother eyes him from the corner of her eye, leaning over the table that has the cakes aligned in a row. She has a mouth full of raspberry-vanilla, covering her mouth to speak. ‘Come try these Joonmyun, I’m sure Jongin would love your opinion on Kyungsoo’s choices in his wedding cakes.’

An idea to get Jongdae comes to Joonmyun’s mind, a more seductive idea, but if he can pull this off then maybe Jongdae will recognize how much Joonmyun wants Jongdae. Just maybe. Truth be told, Joonmyun has been eyeing the silver piped violet cake at the far end of the table. He leaves his mother and Jongdae’s side, making his way over to the end of the table, Joonmyun looks over his shoulder, making sure that Jongdae has his attention every so often. He observes the cake, eyes darting to Jongdae once or twice, and picks up one fork from the pile by the cake. He waits for Kyungsoo to hand him a slice on a plate, and digs in. Dragging the fork out of his mouth he makes eye contact with Jongdae once again, eyes half closed in a half sensual/sultry look and Jongdae’s face turns beet red, turning his head to the side. Success! Joonmyun gives himself a mental pat on the back and places the finished cake and fork in Kyungsoo’s hands, explaining that a touch of coconut will enhance the blueberry flavored cake. Kyungsoo relays this to Baekhyun, and the sous chef writes it down on the parchment in his hand. Once Kyungsoo leave the two, making his way back to the table, answering one of the queen’s many questions, Baekhyun snorts.

‘You looked awkward.’

‘How awkward?’ Joonmyun doesn’t want to know the answer, but he asks anyway.

‘As awkward as a merman trying to woo a human female.’ Baekhyun snickers. Joonmyun wants to hit the man. He mustn’t give up however, there are still twenty-nine days to get his man and by Gods he will. He just needs to fill out his Master Plan first. Apparently winging his Master Plan is no longer his Master Plan. This needs more thought.

 

After much time and deliberation (read: three days and frustrated tears) Joonmyun has his Master Plan all set out. He pockets How to Seduce Your Guard in a Month in his chest pocket of his vest. He’s already up and ready for the start of the day. Three weeks from Jongin’s wedding and since he is best man, Joonmyun needs to get fitted for a suit. Sehun and Jongin still haven’t set on matching colors (although honestly Joonmyun wishes they’d use their true colors. Silver and purple will look brilliant together-Joonmyun takes note of this to tell the two later) but his measurements still need to be taken down for his suit.

There’s a knock on the door and there’s commotion outside.

‘Please let me through sir, I’m just here to take Joonmyun’s measurements.’

‘How can I trust you that you will take the Prince’s measurements, hmm?’

Oh Jongdae, such the asshole.

Joonmyun pushes his door open to see a small man, around his height standing in front of Jongdae. Soft white horns that curl atop of nicely black combed hair and soft brown eyes that could break their way into anyone’s heart. The top buttons of his red and gold collar button shirt are popped open, a ribbon ruler is draped over broad shoulders, and from his hips down, soft curly white fur is nicely brushed all the way down to his hooves. ‘Your Majesty,’ the man bows. ‘I’m Yixing, Prince Joonmyun. The dresser that is supposed to be getting you fitted for the wedding soon.’ The dimple on his cheek is so precious, Joonmyun can’t help but smile back. Letting Yixing walk in first, Joonmyun places his hand lightly on Jongdae’s bicep. ‘I can assure you, Jongdae, I will be fine.’ Joonmyun squeezes his arm and leaves.

Subtle touches, check. Joonmyun thinks, as he closes the door to his room. Not bothering to look back on the confused look Jongdae has for him.

The satyr has his set up done already. Joonmyun’s desk chair pulled to the middle of Joonmyun’s room (which thankfully had been cleaned today), blinds are open for adequate sunlight. ‘I’m sorry for barging in, my day is full and I have a bride that needed to be fitted this evening so I asked the Queen if it was okay if I came to measure you this morning.’ Yixing explains quickly, galloping around the room, pulling Joonmyun to the chair, re-fixes the chair, pulling him up to stand on the chair, and starts measuring the inseam of his pants.  
‘I have no problem about that, sir. I’m sure being the only seamstress in The Wood must have a full schedule.’ Joonmyun chuckles.

Once the satyr is done with his hips and legs, Joonmyun steps down so his waist and shoulders could be noted. ‘I need you to take everything out of your pockets, your brother and bride-to-be asked for tight fitting suits so I need to make sure that everything is close as it can be.’ As Yixing is clopping around the room, Joonmyun fishes for his notebook and tosses it on his bed.

‘You write?’ Yixing comments, looking at the small book over his shoulder. Scanning the title, he smiles. ‘Peculiar title don’t you think?’

Joonmyun flushes bright red. ‘N-now I wouldn’t say _peculiar_ I-I think it’s a rather interesting title don’t you think?’ his eyes are down cast when the satyr is measuring the girth around his pectoral area, looking up when Yixing taps him on the shoulder.

‘I think it’s peculiar as to why you put it there in the first place.’ Yixing’s all knowing smile gets wider and Joonmyun is convinced that his dimple will be a permanent indention on the side of his face. ‘I’m rather curious as to why you wanted that title in the first place, hm?’ Yixing moves to his arms, measuring around the bicep area and then the length of the whole arm. He scribbles the measurements down on a piece of parchment. Joonmyun’s neck is last, looking at him straight in the eyes, Yixing whispers. ‘For the record, I think you’ll do just fine getting him to notice your feelings.’ Joonmyun sighs, stressed (but mostly embarrassed that he’d been found out that he not only wanted to get into Jongdae’s pants but for Jongdae to recognize his feelings as well. Yixing squeezes Joonmyun’s shoulder in reassurance.

‘So…tell me about this ‘extravagant’ plan you have for your guard.’ Yixing pockets his piece of parchment in his shirt and moves the chair back in its home. He’s giddy from the information that he has received about the Prince’s infatuation with his guard and wishes to know more, only at the Prince’s expense, however. ‘Or, if you wish to keep it to yourself that is fine too.’

Shaking his head Joonmyun sits down on his bed, patting the space beside him for Yixing to sit. Being on those hooves a lot must be painful for the elder. ‘No, I don’t mind. What I have, goes a little something like this…’

 

Yixing sees himself out, successful in two jobs today; getting the measurements that he needed for the youngest Prince and helping Joonmyun with his quarreling love life.

He eyes Jongdae, the stone cold expression looking straight at him. Joonmyun shivers. This will be a hard case to crack, Yixing believes, if Jongdae is as distant and cold as Joonmyun puts it. Then this could take a while. He sends a quick prayer to the Gods, not forgetting to send Jongdae a friendly wave before leaving.

‘You found what you were looking for?’ Jongdae’s voice is as cold as his expression.

Yixing stops in his tracks, turning around to see Jongdae still standing in the same position beside the young Prince’s door. ‘Why yes, I found what I was looking for. I will be back in a week’s time with a suit that will look absolutely dazzling on the young Prince. You will see.’ Yixing doesn’t miss the eye roll that the guard gives him, but misses the small smile on his lips.

 

By the time Yixing has come back, Joonmyun almost throws his journal in the river. Two days after Yixing left, the local brewery brought custom, hand crafted ale to taste test for the reception for the families to have. Joonmyun, wanting to be kind to Jongdae and offer him some to taste after having a few long sips of each craft. Sober Joonmyun is clumsy, ideally tripping over his own two feet and fumbling upon his words when trying to speak. Inebriated Joonmyun is three times worse than Sober Joonmyun. Away he goes, testing glass in hand when he not only starts to trip over his own feet, but doesn’t see the root in front of him, landing in Jongdae’s chest. Jongdae’s shirt is soaked, and Joonmyun feels like shit for ruining Jongdae’s favorite silk shirt. ‘Damn it, I’m so sorry Jongdae, I didn’t mean too I just thought you would have liked that particular flavor and wanted to try it. Shit, shit, shit.’ The Prince curses, taking the gold and green vest off his shoulders to dab at the large stain on Jongdae’s abdomen.

‘Highness, you’re making a scene. Please stop.’ Jongdae’s voice is soft, like he didn’t want to startle a small creature.

‘You’re right. Come on, let’s get you freshened up in my room. I’m sure you can fit in my size right?’ Without preamble, Joonmyun pulls a more than puzzled Jongdae into his room, searching for a correct colored shirt that will match his golden scroll work. He selects a random shirt, a shade of cyan if he’s seeing correctly, and shoves it in Jongdae’s arms. ‘Here, take this.’ He turns around to give the guard some privacy. Just because Joonmyun is incoherent doesn’t mean he can’t be polite.

Joonmyun has to resist taking the shirt back off Jongdae’s body, he feels himself salivating. Jongdae’s broad shoulders pull the shirt tight across his body, the muscles of his pectorals prominent and his small waist looks delicious in this shirt. The defined muscles of his abs are well shown through and all Joonmyun wants to do is worship them. So he touches them. Slowly moving his hand up from the guard’s waist to his ribs, feeling every indention of Jongdae’s muscles. Sober Joonmyun catches up with Inebriated Joonmyun and the Prince pulls back from his guard like he’s aflame. He fans himself with his hands, not believing that a) not only is he even redder than before but b) he also felt his guard up without asking. This is oh so Very Wrong. But also Very Right. Cowering away Joonmyun takes shelter in the farthest corner of his room, mumbling apologies as he backs away.

This is the first time Joonmyun has seen Jongdae glow red from his forehead to his chest. Joonmyun sees it as anger, but in reality is shock, disbelief, and maybe a tinge of arousal. Jongdae can’t tell. He just remembers how good it felt to have the young Prince touch him. How he wants to have that feeling the whole time they’re together. He’s addicted, and slowing turning his affections over for the smaller Prince.

Joonmyun runs out of his room in a flash, leaving a befuddled Jongdae behind.

 

For the last five days Joonmyun has been avoiding Jongdae like the plague. He takes shelter in Jongin and Sehun’s shared room, having the emotional breakdown of a life time. He tells Jongin and Sehun everything from start to finish, leaving the journal he made, out. He doesn’t need antagonizing from his brothers in his life time.

Jongin pats him on the back, sympathetically. ‘He’ll come around I’m sure. You’re awkward and good looking enough to break down he’ll forgive you.’

Joonmyun wonders why he came to Jongin in the first place.

 

Upon Yixing’s arrival, Joonmyun is jotting notes down in his journal, scratching out the attempts that he has done since the ale incident. He blacked that one out with a dark marker. Jongdae lets the satyr in without a word, glancing at Joonmyun with a hollow look.

Yixing gives a small bow that Jongdae gives in return, eyes down, and when he goes to close the door Jongdae looks at him again with that same, empty look.

It unsettles Joonmyun even as he’s looking at himself through his wall length mirror adjacent to his bedroom door. As Yixing is busying himself, making minuet touches to his work, he’s staring at his door. Taking every depth and curve of the natural dark oak, lost in his thoughts and its crevices. Yixing pricks his arm with a pin to get him back to reality.

‘I would ask what was the matter but the look on your face says it all.’ He deadpans. Hands on his furry hips and his goat tail is furiously moving to and fro.

The Prince sighs for what feels like the hundredth time that day. Since he got back to his room, Jongdae still there, standing at his post, eyes forward, face stone. He didn’t even greet Joonmyun when he let himself in. It’s eating Joonmyun alive but he doesn’t have the guts to tell him. Not after what happened.

So Joonmyun tells Yixing of The Incident.

‘What did his face look like when you left?’ the satyr moves behind Joonmyun to inspect the waistline of the coat.

‘I…I’m not sure. I didn’t look back.’

Yixing does this maneuver where he jumps, landing on the concrete floor the satyr creates a loud click-clop and yips in joy. ‘And what did you do after that?’

‘I ran away perhaps?’ Yixing watches Joonmyun’s expression as he comes to realization as to what he has done. ‘Oh, Kim Joonmyun you truly are a fool.’

Yixing cackles and pats Joonmyun shoulder. ‘It will be all alright friend.’ The Prince rubs his hands furiously all over his face in distraught and looks at his friend over his fingers.

‘Oh? How so Mr. Smartass?’ he bites.

Yixing shrugs his shoulders and walks around the room. ‘Maybe I could have another client to tend to in the castle and I could send Jongdae in here to check up on you? I’m sure your mother would love for me to re-address somethings on her reception dress. I think she wanted it a more…oh how do those humans say it…cocktailed style dress?’

Joonmyun chokes on his spit. ‘I thought she only wanted one dress and that was for the ceremony?’

‘I talked her into having two.’

‘Yixing!’

‘What? Your mother mighty fond to talk to I might say. She is a peculiar character much like you.’

‘I take that as an insult.’

‘You shouldn’t. Speaking of your mother I actually do need her to try on her ceremony dress to see if it’s how she wanted it.’

Before Joonmyun could protest the satyr’s out the door. The faerie Prince looks at his reflection; takes in the beautiful work that Yixing has done. As Joonmyun had hoped, Jongin and Sehun went with their natural colors. Yixing decided to go with a tunic instead of robes like Jongin and Sehun had originally planned. His tunic is a deep purple squared neck piece of work that flows down right above the curve of his buttocks, with silver piping scrollwork around the edges and the shoulders and sides of the tunic, as Joonmyun looks at it more, it looks like the dark blue curling around his arms right now. It’s impressive. A silver belt is to match, white metallic wisps of scrollwork that match his crown on that too. His tights match his belt. He has no shoes yet so Joonmyun will be extremely excited to see what his shoes will look like. Yixing must be proud of himself. Joonmyun thinks that this will be the best wedding Yixing has done clothing for in a long time.

The door opens once again, Joonmyun huffs in irritation and doesn’t bother to turn around or look in the background of the mirror, too transfixed on the work Yixing has done. ‘Yixing you better have a good reason to come back so soon.’ The person says nothing, but Joonmyun feels weight on his head, he looks up to see Jongdae beside him, the raise of his arms give way to the culprit who put his crown on his head.

Jongdae retracts steps back, and bows. He smirks. ‘Is his Highness satisfied with Sir Yixing’s work?’

Joonmyun shows himself off in the mirror. Turning this way and that. ‘That I am Jongdae. That I am.’

‘Good. Because I love it too.’ Joonmyun snorts at his guard’s bluntness, turns around to face him and looks down at his feet.

‘Listen Jongdae…I apologize for the other day. I shouldn’t have tested those ales knowing how I have a low tolerance.’

Jongdae blinks, the hollowness in his eyes gone since they have started speaking, and that gives Joonmyun the reprieve that he needs. ‘You’re apologizing for feeling me up?’

Jesus this man socializes with Chanyeol too much. Joonmyun’s going to have to have a word to that human.

‘No, I’m not apologizing for touching you, I quite liked it actually-’ before he could embarrass himself further Joonmyun turns around, facing the mirror, red faced.

‘I can still see you Joonmyun. And for the record I liked it too.’ Jongdae snickers behind his hand, and something in Joonmyun snaps. Turning on his heels, Jonmyun pulls Jongdae into an embrace.

‘I’m just glad you’re not mad at me.’ The Prince buries his face in the crook of Joonmyun’s neck, placing small kisses here and there.

‘Why would I ever be mad at you?’ Jongdae’s hold tightens on Joonmyun’s waist. ‘Was I disappointed that we didn’t talk this out? Lay everything out on the table and play with the cards we’ve been dealt? Yes. I was. I didn’t expect you to run off like that really. I was hoping to sit down, get you some water, and talk about this.’

‘This?’ Joonmyun pulls his head back so fast he gets light headed.

‘Us.’ Jongdae clarifies. Pressing their foreheads together, he Eskimo kisses their noses and leans in further but halts. ‘Would you mind?’

Joonmyun presses their lips together like he’s been dying to for the past two weeks. A thought passes in his mind; maybe if he had gotten drunk sooner then maybe he would have had Jongdae sooner-he shelves the idea to write in his book for later.

 

Spying from the door way, the Queen rolls her eyes and reaches down in her dress to pull out some currency. Pressing it into the palm of the satyr, Yixing throws the Queen an all knowing look. ‘I told you it’d take them less than four weeks to get together.’

‘You got lucky this time. Xing.’ She says as she flounces down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> on LJ [here](http://suhoneyfest.livejournal.com/2042.html)!


End file.
